


Last Surprise

by ThePhanSite



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhanSite/pseuds/ThePhanSite
Summary: The Phantom Thieves want to throw a surprise party to thank their leader for all his hard work. But can they pull of the surprise of the century right under their leader's nose?





	Last Surprise

It felt like just another day in Mementos to the Phantom Thieves. Morgana drove corridor after corridor, the route feeling unyielding and endless. Most Shadows were running away when they saw the packed van in their peripheral vision. Other than the ominous wind that would echo within the tunnel, things were pretty quiet. Inside the van, the Phantom Thieves were just as silent, waiting to see that stairwell, leading them one floor closer to the end. Queen, who was currently driving, cleared her throat. 

“You handle most of the shopping, right Joker?”

Joker nodded in response. Fox peeked his head from the backseat.

“Perhaps we should show Joker our appreciation sometime.”

Joker had almost instantly stopped listening. Queen glanced over at him from the driver’s side. He was looking out the window, completely lost in thought. Oracle was in the far back, chuckling to herself while she was texting. Then all of a sudden everyone but Joker’s phone started to buzz at once. 

> Futaba: I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Inari’s right, guys. We should do something nice for Akira! 

> Haru: That would be lovely! He does deserve to be celebrated after all he’s done!

> Ann: What should we do, like a party or something?

> Yusuke: A wonderful idea. We could have one at Leblanc.

> Ryuji: And set it up in the attic with drinks and balloons and stuff!

> Futaba: Why do you have to hijack my idea?!

> Futaba: But yeah, that’s a pretty good plan.

Mona started to growl. “What are you guys talking about?! I can feel all those vibrations, you know!” Skull leaned back in his seat. “We were just texting each other about nunya.” 

“What’s nunya?”

“Nun’ya business!” Skull snickered, proud of himself for that stupid pun. Panther snorted, clutching her stomach, nearly doubled over in laughter. That caught her by surprise too. 

The next floor was thankfully a rest area, where everyone minus Joker and Mona were sitting in the waiting room seats. Joker was off to the side, staring into space. They never really questioned where his mind went to during this time, but it was admittedly a little odd. Looking away from the absent-minded Joker, Noir turned back to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. “So what’s our plan of attack? Queen, you’re great with strategy! Could that work for a surprise party too?” Queen was looking down at her phone, getting caught up on the conversation she missed while driving. 

“Oh, um, yes. I have a plan.”

“That was fast.” muttered Skull.

“We should invite his other friends to the party too. From the times I’ve run into her, he seems to be close to Hifumi Togo, the shogi player. Since you two go to the same school, I’m leaving that to you, Fox. And since he seems to be attached to your hip, your job will be to invite Mishima, Skull.”

Both the guys nodded.

“The girls will be in charge of presentation. A banner, balloons, food, and entertainment. The games and movies can be Oracle’s department.” Oracle gleefully rubbed her hands together. “A-a-and no horror movies! I wanna have fun, not be scared!” Oracle scoffed. She just didn’t understand high art, that’s all.

“What’s your part in the big plan?” asked Skull, his arms folded.

“I’m going to be the distraction. I’ll try and get Joker lost to give everyone enough time to get ready. We wouldn’t want him walking in on the preparation, right?” Queen flipped her hair behind her ear, readjusting herself in her seat. She always had a tell when she was lying, even a little bit. The truth of the matter was that she had been keeping her newfound relationship with Joker a secret from the rest of the team, purely out of fear it would upset the dynamic. She was just looking for an excuse to spend some time alone with him, and this surprise party was a perfect opportunity. 

“So we all know our roles?” Queen asked. The rest of the team nodded in affirmation. “Okay! Starting tomorrow, we’ll set up the best party Joker’s ever been to!” 

“Where have I ever been to?” Joker peeked his head in, startling the team. 

“D-deeper in Mementos! We haven’t been there yet.” stumbled Panther, trying to cover for Queen. 

“Well what are we waiting for, let’s get moving!” Mona ordered, as everyone got up from their seats and ventured further down.

The next day, Yusuke was at lunch, eating his packet of bean sprouts near the stairwell. He always kept to himself at school, so Makoto’s assignment was a taller order than he realized. How do you start a conversation with a complete stranger? Aside from the Phantom Thieves, he never really attempted to make friends with another person. He peered over at a table, where Hifumi was quietly eating by herself, examining her shogi board. Yusuke took a deep breath. He had no reason to be nervous, but he couldn’t help it. There was something...intimidating about this girl.

“T-Togo-san?”

No response. She didn’t even look up from her Shogi board. Maybe she was too immersed in the game she was playing. Yusuke gently tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Please don’t interrupt me.” Hifumi said, her eyes still locked on her pieces. “I’m very busy at the moment.”

Rejected. Yusuke gasped, his hand on his chest. So that’s what it felt like. Dejected, he walked away. This was no reason to give up, he thought to himself! She may be cold at school, but maybe she’s a bit nicer after school. After all, this was for Akira, the man who had been by his side through everything! The smile that deserved to be put on display…letting him down was not an option.

That evening, Yusuke found himself at the church he told Akira about so many months ago that Hifumi practiced in. The bells rung. One, two, three times. He entered trepidatiously, the bells giving a very ominous tone to everything. Yusuke’s eyes were immediately drawn to the stations of the cross. The suffering! The pain! The pure emotion! He walked towards the 12th station, his heart completely aflutter. His eyes were transfixed on the figures surrounding Jesus. Their sorrow painted clear as day. It struck him with inspiration. Yusuke wanted to capture the same torment in his art. Full of passion, Yusuke threw his head back and raised his arms in the air, embracing his emotion. His train of thought was interrupted with a giggle.

Yusuke theatrically glanced over to find the offender who would dare laugh at such glorious art. He looked to the front pew and saw Hifumi herself, chuckling at Yusuke’s rather outlandish display. Oh, yes! I completely forgot, Yusuke thought to himself. He turned around and approached Hifumi, feeling a certain warmth that wasn’t there before. 

“Oh, hello. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I believe we have a mutual acquaintance. Akira Kurusu.”

“Oh, yes. My...pupil.” Hifumi had to think about it for a moment. She never openly referred to Akira as her pupil, but she supposed that was their relationship.

“Well, yes. His friends and I are planning a surprise party to show our appreciation for him and we think you should come.” 

“Hm.” Hifumi found herself looking at the ground, her hand to her chin, a subconscious smile on her face. Akira did help her mother understand her better, and free her from a life of being a glorified idol. “Yes, I would love to.” 

Yusuke clapped his hands together. “Excellent! The party will be in a small cafe’ called Leblanc. It’s in Yongen. Please try and get there right after school.” Yusuke was getting ready to walk away, mission accomplished, until he was interrupted by a voice. ‘Wait! Would you please...stay for a match? It would be nice to play against someone who isn’t myself.”

“I’m sorry, but...I have never played Shogi before. I will admit it does look fascinating.”

“Don’t worry, I can teach you the basics. Now please. Sit.” Hifumi commanded, a hint of red flashing in her eye. Yusuke shuddered and decided it may be best to just do as she says.

At the same time, in Shunjuku , Mishima was standing around, stuck to his phone. The Phan-Site was buzzing with activity, plenty of people posting their problems, while others were just trolling. He was scrolling through, rereading posts he already read earlier in the day. He looked up and saw a familiar blonde figure stumbling up to him, looking around.

“Dude, why do you hang out around here? This neighborhood is a breeding ground for creeps!” 

Mishima shrugged. Nobody ever really bothered him, so he never noticed. “They seem like alright guys to me, I guess.” 

“For real?! What are you-look, it doesn’t matter. Me and some of Akira’s friends are throwing a party for him. I thought it would only make sense that you came.” 

Mishima’s eyes lit up. Not only was Akira his best friend, but he had a lot to thank him for. He would’ve planned this party himself, if only he knew about his other friends. “You know I’ll be there!” Mishima put a hand on his hip and pointed at Ryuji. 

“...Dude. What are you doing.” Ryuji said, pushing Mishima’s outstretched arm aside. Mishima rubbed his cheek with his finger, sweating nervously. “I-it seemed cooler in my head. Where’s the party?” 

“Don’t worry about it, just stick with me after school tomorrow. I’m going straight there to help put things together.” 

“Okay!” Mishima beamed.

 

Makoto heard the ding of a microwave, breaking her line of concentration. She got up from the table and opened the microwave door, her simmering instant noodles ready for her. She sat back down, taking out her chopsticks and twirling the noodles absentmindedly while resuming her reading. She put her utensil to her lips when her concentration was broke yet again by a loud vibration, intense enough to spread across her dining room table. She picked up her phone to see that she had been flooded with texts.

> Ryuji: Mishima’s taken care of!

> Yusuke: Hifumi has been invited. 

> Ann: I’ve got the ingredients for hot pot!

> Haru: I’ve been saving my own vegetables and coffee beans for a special occasion. I should use them for tomorrow!

> Futaba: I’ve picked out the movies for tomorrow. I didn’t know which one Akira would like the most, so I just got one of each genre. 

Makoto responded to each message, a smile peering across her face. Everything was going perfectly. Now to execute her part of the plan. She daintily slurped down the instant noodles and headed to her room, leaving her book behind, staring at her phone. She decided to start texting Akira. She had been busy with her work as student council president and Akira had been too busy studying and managing the Phantom Thieves’ budget and equipment for them to spend any real relationship time together. 

Makoto crashed onto her bed, looking at her phone. She managed to eek out the message. 

> Makoto: Just curious, but are you busy tomorrow? We should go somewhere, just the two of us.

> Akira: I’m free. Let’s spend some time together. Where would you like to go? 

> Makoto: Is Destinyland okay? I think we could have a really fun time. 

> Akira: I would like that. It’s a date, then!

Makoto’s face turned pink. A date...she was going on a date with her boyfriend. It should seem like a normal thing, but she still couldn’t get used to the notion. She picked up a spare throw pillow and covered her face with it, a loud groan emanating from it. No matter how foolish she felt, she couldn’t ever deny it. She was hopelessly in love with Akira Kurusu.

 

The next day, Makoto arrived at the gates of Destinyland. Clad in her traditional blue blazer, she was texting to make sure that everyone was on their way to Leblanc. Things were still in motion, and Makoto was hoping to keep them that way. That’s when she saw him. She immediately put her phone away, watching him walk towards her. She smiled and hugged him once he noticed her. “You look great.” Akira smiled. Makoto couldn’t help but blush. Only he could do this to her. 

“T-thanks...um..w-we should go!” Makoto motioned towards the large castle. 

“Sounds good.” Akira smiled again as he took Makoto’s hand. They walked together, talking the whole way there, not a single lull in the conversation to be had. The topics jumped from movies, to school, to friends, to TV, to books, to even Thieving life. It was so easy to talk to him. Maybe that’s how she fell for him to begin with.

Akira then motioned over to the hat shop. “It’s looking a lot less bare. Wanna get a hat?”

“Oh, I couldn’t...I’d feel bad about making you buy it.”

“You’re not making me, I want to.”

“O-oh, if you insist…” Makoto tried to cover her rosy cheeks. She felt kinda weird having someone pay for her, but this was her boyfriend after all. They tried on all sorts of hats together, but there was only one that really caught Makoto’s eye. The bear ears. She removed her hair band and put the bear ears on. “What do you think? She tried to hide how much she was blushing. Akira gasped, holding back shock. “You mean that hair band wasn’t part of your normal hairstyle?”

“Don’t tease me!! I mean the ears!” Makoto raised her voice and then covered her mouth, realizing she was drawing attention to herself.

“They look like they were made for you.” 

“Thanks. I’ve always really liked teddy bears. I think it’s because my dad gave me a panda bear doll when I was born. I named him Kuma Niijima.” She smiled, looking at the ground. “My parents and I even had a birthday party for him.” She looked back up, only to be met with a grinning Akira. “Oh god, that is so embarrassing…” Makoto hid her head in her hands.

“I think it’s cute!”

“It’s dorky and weird!”

Akira kissed Makoto on her forehead. “Well, I think dorky and weird is cute. Just like those ears you’re wearing.” Makoto peeked from between her fingers. “You think so?” Akira nodded with a smile. “Then yes, I’ll take it.” Makoto said, standing up at attention. She’s quick to recover, Akira thought. 

After the hat shop, Makoto and Akira walked hand in hand together through Destinyland, taking in all the sights. It came as no surprise as to why it was called the Kingdom of Dreams. Akira then pointed something out to her. “A cafe. Would you like to stop for a bit?” Makoto nodded. They made their way inside and found a table. They had both read through their menu and placed their orders when Akira picked up his bag and opened it up. “Oh, is Morgana here?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, but he’s asleep. I swear, he can sleep through anything. But I have a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Makoto’s curiosity was instantly peaked. 

Akira pulled out a gift bag, with tissue paper and all. He handed it to Makoto as she rustled through the tissue paper. She then let out a large gasp. It was a 1/12th scale Motorbike Figure. “What…? How did you know?! I’ve wanted this ever since I first saw it!” She hugged the box. She was already thinking of what parts she was gonna add onto it. She got up from her seat, cupped Akira’s cheeks, and kissed him deeply. She then broke the kiss, stared into his eyes, and said “...Thank you.” She then sat back down, examining her new figure.

“I’m going the use the restroom, I’ll be right back.” Akira said, getting up from his chair. Makoto put her new present down and noticed that Akira left his phone behind. Her mind immediately went to looking on his phone, but she knew she shouldn’t...maybe he said something sweet about them! She grabbed his phone and looked through his apps. Metanav, TV Tuner, Weather, ah! Line. 

Makoto’s eyes flared up. It was a text from Chihaya Mifune. She didn’t know who she was, but Makoto was already feeling a bit threatened. 

> Chihaya: Kurusu-san…

> Chihaya: Can I ask you a question?

 

> Chihaya: Are you interested in older women? 

> Chihaya: I could always….read your fortune again, just like last time.

> Chihaya: I’ll be in Shunjuku if you need me. My stand is open today.

Makoto slammed Akira’s phone down on the table. What a complete asshole! She wasn’t expecting this kind of behavior, especially from him! She couldn’t believe Akira. Being so nice and perfect and getting her her favorite gift, just out of guilt! Makoto clenched her fist and then let go. Now wasn’t the time to assault Akira. She was gonna act like a Phantom Thief and make him confess to his crimes, with his own mouth!

Akira came back from the bathroom to see a scowl on Makoto’s face. Uh oh. Akira sat back in his seat. She was scary when she had that violent look in her eyes. “W-what’s up, Makoto?” 

“Who’s Chihaya?” Makoto asked, the stern look on her face not wavering.

Akira sweat nervously. This can’t be good. 

“J-just someone helping the Phantom Thieves, that’s all.” 

Makoto punched the table, slightly splintering the wood. She had fire in her eyes. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” she yelled.

Akira got up from the table. This must’ve been how Kaneshiro felt. 

“Here I thought you were someone special. But you’re just an asshole out to break my heart. I won’t let you make a fool of me!” Makoto stared Akira down, her hand balled into a fist. Akira was slowly backing away, but Makoto growled, kicking her chair aside. It was at this point that security interfered. The security guard got between the two lovers and faced Makoto. “Whatever problem you’ve got with your boyfriend can wait until you’re at home, okay? I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Makoto unclenched her fist, letting go. It was better to beat him to a pulp where there were no witnesses. She turned around and left the cafe, not saying a word to Akira, and leaving her present behind. 

Akira’s heart finally stopped racing as Makoto left. It was honestly the most terrified he’d ever been in his entire life. And there was a good chance it wasn’t over. When all of a sudden he heard a yawn come from his bag. He decided after the scene that happened he shouldn’t be talking so much to a cat. It would definitely draw suspicion. So he paid for the tea and left quickly, taking Makoto’s discarded present with him. “What was all that yelling about?” Morgana said groggily. 

“I was with Makoto. She got really mad at me.”

“I thought things were going well, what could you have-wait. No. You didn’t!!”

“I didn’t.”

“Shame on you! A woman deserves to be treated with dignity and respect! If I was with Lady Ann, I would always make sure to-”

“That’s okay, no need to get into detail.” Akira sighed. “It’s been a long day. Maybe we should just go home.” 

Makoto had thrown her bear ears into the garbage, still completely steamed. She needed to send a message to that ‘girlfriend’ of his. It was Shunjuku, right? She boarded the next train headed to that area, impatiently tapping her feet the entire time. This girl was out for blood, and she wasn’t afraid to show it. She was gonna show that bitch that you don’t mess with a Niijima.

Chihaya had just unfolded her table and put her chair and stool down in her usual spot. She flipped her hair back and smiled, feeling the sunlight drench her face. She couldn’t understand why, but she was feeling good about today. Maybe the cards could explain it to her! She laid down the cards in their proper positions, and drew the card of Death. “This isn’t good”, she muttered to herself. While she may have drawn herself a bad fortune, she learned from her apprentice that fate wasn’t absolute. Whatever ‘Death” may face her today, Chihaya was ready for it. Or so she thought. The feeling of dread crept ever closer, second by second. “There you are!’ a voice cried out to her.

Makoto found her way to Chihaya’s stand. “Oh, good afternoon! Would you like your fortune read? I can help you gain your path to the-” Chihaya was interrupted when Makoto took her tarot cards and tore them.

“I’m here because of what you’re doing with Akira. You think you can let him make a fool of me?!” Makoto pointed a finger at Chihaya, the bright blaze of rage burning within her pupils. 

“Because of what I’m doing…? Oh no no no!” Chihaya laughed. 

“Do you think I’m fucking joking!?” Makoto yelled. She raised her fist in the air and struck the table, breaking the wood frame. Chihaya yelped in response. 

“I swear, I swear we’re not dating! He’s just my apprentice! Pl-please don’t hurt me!” Chihaya flinched, her arms above her face and her eyes clenched shut.

Makoto looked down at the cowering medium. What was she doing…? This wasn’t like her to fly off the handle. And this girl didn’t seem like a liar.. Makoto took a deep breath. “I-I’m so sorry!!” She tried to readjust the metal part of the table she just dented. “I just thought he was cheating...I feel so stupid..” Chihaya opened her eyes to see an apologetic girl sitting on her stool. “Not to worry! I feel the fires of wrath burning inside of you. Akira...he makes you feel passionate, doesn’t he? Allow me to read your fortune.’

“Oh! But your tarot cards…”

“Not to worry! I always bring a spare.” Chihaya dug her hand into her purse to pull out a fresh deck. She then splayed the cards across the table. She flipped the Sun card, in a reverse position. Makoto examined her face, and saw Chihaya’s expression stiffen. 

“Oh, your fortune looks bad. Because of the actions...you took.” Makoto let out a pained sigh. Maybe it was too late. “But your boyfriend taught me firsthand that fate can be changed. So it’s never too late to change course and avoid whatever bleak future may await you!” Akira better never actually cheat on her, if he knows what’s good for him, she thought. “Please, if you could, thank him for showing me a different path to life. He’s helped me greatly!“

“Helped..” That’s when Makoto remembered. Oh no! She was supposed to be keeping Akira distracted! “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I promise to pay for the damages at another time!” Makoto got up and bowed to Chihaya, running off. 

 

Makoto ran as fast as her legs could go. She needed to get to Yongen before Akira did, or the whole surprise party would be ruined! She was ducking and weaving her way around other pedestrians. She managed to throw herself onto the train that was heading to Yongen. Hopefully she still had time..

Meanwhile, Akira was walking through the side streets of Yongen. He was thinking of spending the afternoon with Futaba, but the lights were completely off at Sojiro’s place. She must’ve been busy doing something else, he thought. He shuffled his feet to the door and pulled the handle, letting himself inside. Empty, as usual. Not even Sojiro was around. What was going on today?, he thought. The television was left on, yet another report about the mysterious Phantom Thieves that had everyone in Japan talking. Akira decided it was best to go upstairs before he heard Goro give a statement on them. That’s when he heard it. The chatter of people. Somebody else was in the cafe. He slowly tiptoed up the stairs, the creaking of the wood muffled by the chatter. 

Akira slowly made it up the stairs to see everyone was there. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, Mishima, and Hifumi. Akira stood there for a second until Haru had noticed him and waved. “ Oh! Glad you could make it!” she said. Everyone turned to focus on Akira. ‘Sur..surprise…!! Heheheheh…” Ann said nervously. “What’s all this?” Akira asked with a big smile on his face. 

“It felt like we never properly thanked you for helping us.” Yusuke said.

“Yeah! So we all decided to throw a big ol’ party in your honor!” Futaba added, clinging onto Yusuke.

“Will you let go of me? Cease your clinging this instant!” 

“Y-yeah! And we wanted to make it our secret surprise for you, so we got Makoto to keep you distracted!” Ryuji chimed in.

“Speaking of which….where’s Makoto?” Ann asked.

Morgana popped his head out of Akira’s bag. “She got into a fight with him. I don’t know the details, but I bet it was a lover’s quarrel.” Akira blushed. They weren’t supposed to know about him dating Makoto!

“LOVERS?!” everyone said at once.

“Yeah…” Akira rubbed the back of his head nervously. “We’ve been going out for a short while now...we didn’t want you guys to know because we were worried about it affecting the team…” 

Mishima and Hifumi looked at each other, both with puzzled expressions. Team? I suppose every group of friends has a label.

“It was supposed to be a secret, Morgana!” He grabbed his furry friend and let him sit as his usual spot by the table. “I thought everyone knew!”, Morgana exclaimed. “You guys didn’t do a good job of hiding it.”

“Well now.” Yusuke said, stepping up to Akira, Futaba’s arms still wrapped around his waist. “You being in love is yet another cause for celebration!” Akira smiled. He had some really great friends. Mishima turned on the music and the party truly started. 

Akira had sat down and helped himself to Ann’s home cooked meal. The whole group crowded around Akira, asking more about his newly discovered intimate relationship with the team’s advisor. He shared the details he felt that weren’t too personal, but he managed to keep the attention of everyone the entire time. As he had mentioned the slap to her friend’s face, he looked up and saw Makoto at the head of the stairs. She was looking a bit disheveled, panting. Akira stood up, Ryuji getting out of his way so he could meet Makoto.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” 

“Listen, I’m sorry for the way I acted..I just...I was so..I-”

Akira interrupted by pulling Makoto into his arms and kissing her deeply. Ryuji and Futaba started to holler, cheering him on. Akira let go of the kiss and stared into her eyes, the both of them blushing.

“You’re always so bold…can you forgive me?”

“Of course. I love you, Makoto.”

“I...love you too.”

The entire group was captivated with that scene, minus Hifumi. She nudged Mishima, who seemed as confused as she was. “Is it me,” she whispered. “Or can they understand that cat?”

“I was wondering that too! That’s really strange.”

 

“Akira’s a strange guy. I don’t think I’ll ever figure him out.” Hifumi said with a smirk.


End file.
